Forum
'Godmodding consists of the following: ' -(False) Real Time Play: Saying your opponent could not do this or that while they made an equal or less amount of actions as you, simply because you cannot imagine it by replaying it in your head. If it is plausible that your opponent could evade/block an attack, it will be ruled as successful. We will not accept excuses such as "the human mind and reflexes can't work that fast." This is an ignorant statement and proves you do not know actual fighting and the science involved. Highly trained human beings have been clocked on reacting to an attack in under a second, and all Jedi and Sith will certainly be highly trained enough to do this. Another case of RTP is saying your opponent could not possibly know what kind of attack you were going to make. There is such a thing as anticipating an attack, as it happens frequently in real-life fighting. Example: If you swing your sword around to the left, do not assume your opponent won't know you will swing back to the right. -Control by Proxy: You may not control your opponent under any circumstances, unless expressively allowed by your opponent. If your opponent makes an attack against you that is vague, you can defend yourself the best you can with the details you have. However, you cannot twist or manipulate anything your opponent does in regards to their defense or positioning to your advantage. For instance, if your opponent says he is standing, but does not specify he is standing on his feet, you may NOT assume or make it that he is standing on his head. If your opponent's post is too vague in regards to positioning, attack, or defense, you can ask your opponent to edit their post to greater specify the missing details - in which case, they MUST comply. -Auto-hitting is saying that an attack made it through, without the victim getting a chance to defend, thus killing them or causing severe damage. Making another person commit suicide or walk straight into your own blade is also under this restriction. This is basically a variant of control-by-proxy. -An Auto-dodge/parry is an evasion or a blocked attack that is not described well enough; simply stating "(name) evaded the attack..." is not considered a real dodge in an actual duel. If you are fighting an NPC, it is acceptable, but if you are fighting a real person, this can result in the voiding of your post. If you have a really big problem with evading some attack, do not Auto-dodge. Contact the moderator for help and ruling. -Omnipotence/Immortality/Powerplaying: By immortality, this is referring to characters that have no weakness. This includes: eternal life, an impossible to hit person, a person that heals instantly, never gets tired, and simply vanishes from existence if they get bored or are about to die. A simpler way of putting it is - no matter how many times you hit this kind of a person, or how hard, they simply will not die. This does not include a person with genuinely good evasive and defensive techniques, however. Omnipotence is performing the following: teleporting from one place to another, having huge planet-shattering abilities, knowing what everyone is thinking, knowing exactly where everyone is, knows what everyone is going to do before they do it, basically just being ultra-powerful - practically an even more ridiculous form of immortality. People who do these things are often called "Gary Lou," or "Mary Sou." No one likes this kind of person, and furthermore, this behavior is not tolerated, and any posts containing these listed powers will be voided. 'Further Roleplay Rules ' 1. All elements of the roleplay SHOULD be kept in the Star Wars universe. This includes characters, species, weapons, and planets. 1a. Custom, self-created species/planets/etc must be created in depth and in the case of planets 3 or more RPs. The creation of custom planets must be done in a realistic manor. 1b. Customized, non-canon technology is not allowed. Customized models or weapons may be made of any existing canon technologies, however. 2. All roleplays relating to the Jedi Sith forum must be done on the forum or a backup forum when GTX0 is otherwise unavailable. 3. All apprentices/padawans are under protection from death for the first 3 days of training. If an apprentice/padawan chooses to engage in battle before their 3 days of training are up, this rule is void. 4. While an apprentice/padawan is training inside a temple, neither master nor apprentice may be attacked. 5. If you reply twice IC (2 posts are permitted in case two people post at the same time) to a reply/post, you have accepted it EXACTLY as it is written. If any RP reply/post is edited using the edit feature after your opponent replies, you must provide definite proof of what exactly you changed, there will be NO exceptions. 5a. In battle, if an attack is ignored or insufficiently defended against (i.e., blocks their left side when the attack was made on the right), the attack is effective. A person ignores an attack by responding to other actions in that post, but neglecting that attack, or does not post within an hour while obviously online. If this one-hour situation occurs, the responder will be given a chance to explain why he/she could not respond. 5b. In order to attack any personal property (stores, homes, etc.), the owner must be present. If an employee or assistant droid is present on the property (and creates a post stating such), then this character acts as "owner". If an owner ignores any attack against their property and continues to RP in other posts (as ANY character), without acknowledging the attack, then the attack will be successful. Exceptions can be made if the owner was in the process of typing up a separate RP at the time of the attack. 6. In order to train another character you must have a profile up on one of the designated websites, or on the forum. 6a. When in a battle or fight you must state in the RP: any weapons, special equipment, armor or anything that will be used within the battle/fight, or at least have them in your profile under the equipment section. Exception to this rule can be granted if both parties agree. 7. If your character dies, the character may come back in a "resurrection" in 28 days. Retraining is not necessary and the same rank is retained. "Resurrection" times can be negotiated by the involved players. 8. An NPC cannot attack a PC unless the PC controlling the NPC is attacked, or the NPC itself is attacked. 'Bodyguard' NPCs must be kept to a reasonable number - at most 3. 9. Armies may only attack other armies UNLESS a PC chooses the engage on the front lines of an battle with 'his/her' troops. In the case of large monsters or robots or something of gargantuan size attacks your base, however, you may use your army to defend yourself. 10. Planets/Moons/Solar Systems cannot be destroyed unless expressively allowed by the moderator or agreed on by forum consensus. 11. NPCs cannot use the force. Robotic/mechanical constructs cannot use the force. Characters may only use the force if the majority of their body is organic. 'These rules apply to character training: ' 'Training' is a process which each force using character must go through before they are allowed to use force powers.Note that these are optional and you can skip this process entirely (see Statute Rule 3). Upon completion of training, a character will have the basic five force powers (push, pull, jump, speed, sense), and will then choose a bonus 'advanced' force power from their chosen side of the Force. Training may occur in one of the following ways: 1. Basic training. The master will teach the apprentice the basic five force powers. 2. Mission training: A scenario roleplay where the master and apprentice are out to solve a conflict of some sort. The master dictates the events of the roleplay, and the apprentice uses his/her abilities to solve the conflict through diplomacy and combat. 3. Spar training: If a new person feels they are capable of skipping training, they may challenge a willing existing character to a spar, with ability to use all Force powers allowed in battle. If the moderator deems the person skilled enough in the spar, they may skip training. If not, the apprentice must select an alternative training option. As all characters begin with the five basic powers, plus one advanced power they select, further powers may be acquired through additional training. The power may be learned from a holocron, or another character who has the power. 'Faction Rules ' Factions are player-run entities allowed to maintain a military. You can only own one faction at a time. If for any reason you gain control of more than one faction, you may only use one - you must give any extras to another person's control or simply not use them while you have more than one faction in your control. 1. Factions must lay claim to at least one world at their start. 2. Factions begin with 1 Super / 50 Capital / 100 Frigates & Smaller, and an army of 2,500 vehicles / 250,000 Troops. 3. Every two weeks, a faction adds 1 Super / 50 Capital / 100 Frigates & Smaller to their military, up to the population cap (rule 4). It is assumed that all ships come with their full complement of starfighters & bombers. 4. Faction assets are capped at: One World: 1 Super / 50 Capital / 100 Frigate & Smaller for fleets. For armies, assets are capped at 2,500 Vehicles / 250,000 Troops. Two Worlds: 2 Super / 100 Capital / 200 Frigate & Smaller for fleets. For armies, assets are capped at 5,000 Vehicles / 500,000 Troops. Three Worlds: 3 Super / 150 Capital / 300 Frigate & Smaller for fleets. For armies, assets are capped at 7,500 Vehicles / 750,000 Troops. Four or more Worlds: 4 Super / 200 Capital / 400 Frigate & Smaller for fleets. For armies, assets are capped at 10,000 Vehicles / 1,000,000 Troops. 5. After two months (the time it would take a faction to reach full strength without losses), a faction may build ONE superweapon of the owner's choosing. This superweapon will take a month to build. You may only have ONE superweapon at a time. 6. In combat, reinforcements are limited to one batch per faction. Reinforcements must first be requested, at which point they will arrive two turns later. (Player 1 requests reinforcements / Player 2 reply / player 1 reply / player 2 reply / player 1 reinforcements arrive) 7. No reports are required for this system. It is easy to track a faction's growth by simply knowing the start date. However, it is asked that factions keep a simple record of their losses to keep everything honest and help resolve complaints should they arise.